Question: Rewrite ${(7^{-12})^{11}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{-12})^{11} = 7^{(-12)(11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-12})^{11}} = 7^{-132}} $